Athena McGonagall
by fireboltelm211
Summary: Samantha wishes that she could have a family and help harry potter in defeating voldemort...AU
1. Chapter 1

Athena McGonagall

Chapter 1:-

The morning light streamed into the bedroom, effectively waking the ninteen year old. She turned around in her bed and shut her eyes tightly. She had been having a good dream, and she didn't want it to end yet. The girl had long raven black hair that reached her mid back, dark skin and a slender body. She wasn't very attractive due to that she was always bullied at school. This girl's, no woman's, name was Samantha. Samantha drew the bedcovers over her face, determined to keep the light out. Unfortunately it got difficult to ignore after a while.

With a sigh she threw the covers away from her, got up, and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, undressed herself and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her back, letting it calm her.

So much had happened in her ninteen year old life. When she was young her parents have adopted her from an orphanage. She didn't know anything about her birth parents or who left her there. As she grew, her parents started disliking her. They blamed her for everything which went wrong in the house. They thought that she acted like a boy rather than a girl. She never let anyone decide what she should be. At school she was always bullied because she had dark skin. And when she complained to her teachers they never took any action. Because of that she couldn't concentrate much in studies and her parents never helped her in her studies as they were very busy with their jobs. At her home her neighboring kids also don't treat her properly; they always blamed her without any reason.

She absentmindedly grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hair, massaging her head so the shampoo would start to foam.

She started believing that no one liked her and no one wanted her. She slowly started losing her self confidence. She started wishing she had die then no one will hurt her or at least have someone who loved her unconditionally and understood her. It never happened so she concentrated more on her studies hoping that she could forget her loneliness. Her teachers were happy that she started concentrating more on her studies and helped her as much as they could. When she got good marks her teachers were very happy with her and told her that she could do anything if she wanted. From then on she started studying more as she liked seeing others happy and wowed to herself to never hurt anyone and to help anyone who needed it.

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, letting it glide down her body and into the drain.

She graduated her secondary school with flying colors and started her intermediate education. She thought that she should at least make friends here. After thinking hard she got a solution, it was to try to concentrate on one or two people and try to help them as much as she could and talk to them more. It worked. She made friends but after one and half year there were some misunderstandings and the friendship broke. She though with a sigh she turned off the shower and started to dry herself off. Once she was all finished she walked out of the bathroom, and got dressed in a cotton pant and shirt as she was not going anywhere. She was alone at home as it was summer holidays and her parents were at her father's friend's son's reception. She wasn't interested so she refused to go with them. She went to the kitchen made some breakfast for herself. After breakfast she went to her room and switched on the computer and opened fanfiction site and started reading a story. Ever since she was small she used to read harry potter books and watched those movies. She was a very big fan of this series. By now she had practically memorized the books. After finishing the books she started reading fanfics. They helped her in entering a new imaginary world were she could forget her worries. She wished she could have a family who loved her and have magic with which she could help harry potter as she loved his character. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded her andSamantha was hit by something that felt like one thousand sledgehammers hitting her in different parts of her body. Then there was dark. A complete darkness, that was warm and soothing. Like nothing she ever felt before. It was so comforting, that she was upset, when she felt something pushing her out of it. Then a light began to shine ahead of her. It grew bigger the closer she got to it. Bigger, Bigger, then All she saw was the light, and hands pulling her free from her comfort. Samantha then realized that she was a baby and what she witnessed now was her birth. But how could she be a baby? Then she remembers what she wished she could have a family who loved her and have magic with which she could help harry potter. Wow my wish has come true. The Healer picked her up, and wrapped her in a blanket, and handed her to a woman who had black hair and dark green eyes. She was beautiful. She had tears in her eyes, as she looked down at her with love in her eyes. She looked tired but happy.

She smiled at her mother. Then the door opened and in walked a man who had long auburn hair and beard which reached his chest. He must be her Daddy. He looked at her and smiled. His deep blue eyes were twinkling. But only one person's eyes twinkled in hp series…. But he can't be… Albus Dumbledore! She heard her mother saying Things like 'she has your hair and eyes Albus'. Hm…. That meant she had dark red hair and deep blue eyes… cool… and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WAS HER FATHER…oh my goodness… her father came forward and kissed her mothers and her head as he said, "Hello my little angel. Welcome to the living world and happy Christmas." She smiled at her father as he took her in his strong but gentle arms. She snuggled into his arms and signed happily.

A healer came inside and said," did you decide on any name Albus, Minerva?" what? Minerva McGonagall is my mother…!

"yes Poppy. Her name is Athena Minerva Katherine Kendra Mcgonagall," said Albus.

"whom do you want to name her godparents?" asked poppy.

"Poppy I was wondering… would you like to be Athena's godmother? I will name Charles Potter as her godfather".

"yes min I would love to", said Poppy. Just then there was a burst of fire and a couple appeared with a small baby.

"Hello Charley, Dorea. Meet our daughter Athena Minerva Katherine Kendra Mcgonagall," said Minerva from her place on the bed.

The couple greeted everyone and saw the new baby.

Albus said, "Charles will you be Athena's godfather?"

Charles smiled and said," i would be honored".

Minerva smiled as she saw James sleeping in his mother's arms. There was a warm trill and Samantha aka Athena saw fawkes on her father shoulder gazing at her intently and Then she heard a voice in her head." hello little one. You suffered so much loneliness in your previous life. Fate has decided to give you a chance where you can have a happy family and a true love. You have a soul mate in this world but you will meet him when the time is right. He will love you very much. You are given some gifts which will aid you in your life. You now have a photographic memory which will help you in remembering your previous life and in learning new things. You are a shape shifter, natural occlumence and legilimence, beast speaker, magical seer and a time mage. Knowledge about these gifts is stored in your mind. When you meditate you can access this knowledge. You also can do wandless magic easily as you are very powerful, even powerful than Albus. And you have a familier who will join you went she is fully trained. Enjoy your new life little one."

Athena nodded her head and smiled as fawkes starts preening his feathers. She would help this world in defeating voldemort no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter :-

(A/N : Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.

Warning: a little bit dark seen , Sorry had to edit a bit because of the mistakes so I reposted it again.

Please review…. Should I continue? )

_May 3__rd__ 1970_

Athena was sitting at the edge of the black lake her back to a tree and her eyes closed as she recalled her new life. She and her parents lived in Hogwarts when the school is in session and in summer they lived in McGonagall Manor where her grandparents Damien and Katherine McGonagall lived. Her grandparents and godparents(potters) visited her on weekends with the help of floo and she would go to their Manors whenever she wanted. But she preferred spending time with her grandmother in McGonagall Manor when her mother was teaching classes or playing with James. She and James were very close as they were god siblings and they have practically grown up together.

Her parents loved her very much. They were very kind and understanding. Albus her father was just like the character in J.K. Rowling. He was very fun to be with. He always gave her chocolates behind her mother and godmother's back. Minerva was nothing like her strict self when she was not around students. She had a kind and funny side. She always read a book to Athena or played with her in her cat form when she was free. Not to mention they spoiled her rotten as she was their only daughter but she didn't let herself get a big head and cherished every moment she spent with them. Her mother had 4 brothers and 3 sisters all elder than her. So Athena had numerous uncles, aunts and cousins( who were all older than her and were in Hogwarts or left Hogwarts). She felt loved and wanted by others in this life. Her grandfather worked as unspeakable in the DOM and her grandmother did research on spells and enchantments from home. She sometimes met up with her uncle Aberfort who was still angry with her father.

Athena was now 10 years old. At the age of two she could read a book fluently according to her parents and by the time she was 4 years old Athena grasped all the concepts behind her magical abilities and was very good at them all. At first she had difficulty with it but as the time pasted she could do any spell she wanted easily. She was not much interested in pranks though she was raised in a family which had many pranksters like her mother, grandmother, Uncle charley and Aunty Hooch. But if anyone played a prank on her she could hold her own against them. She and James regularly practiced Quiditch or just flying in the pitch at their home or at McGonagall Manor. At the age of 6 when she was roaming the muggle London with her mother and grandmother they came across a martial arts academy which was teaching all types of defensive and offensive fighting techniques, her interest perked up and she convinced them to let her join which wasn't that hard as there was a war going on in the wizarding world. There she started learning martial arts and karate. By the time she was 8 she had taken her black belt in both of them. Her teacher was very impressed and taught her everything he knew in offence and defense including swordsmanship. No one of her age or bellow 15 could beat her. And she had become quite a bookworm because of the numerous books she could dive into in the largest library she had ever known including Hogwarts in McGonagall Manor. She learned Latin, French, Bulgarian, Spanish, Gaelic, German and gobblegook from her grandmother. She had completed reading the Hogwarts curriculum by the time she was 7 and practiced the spells wandlessly. Then she started reading advanced books on charms, potions, transfiguration, defence, Arthimency, runes, offence and wards from McGonagall's and Dumbledore's library. She hated herbology with a passion. She learned brewing potions in the watchful eyes of her grandfather since she was 7. On her 6th birthday a phoenix had bonded with her whose name was Regina, granddaughter of fawkes.

Today she was dressed in black pencil cut jeans and deep green shirt which matched her eyes. She liked being in her base form, but her eyes looked exactly like her father's so she had changed them to look like her mother's so no one would suspect that she was Albus Dumbledore's daughter. As for her hair she didn't change it because her father's hair had turned white before she was even born. He was wearing glamour on the day of her birth because he thought it would be fun. Her hair reached the base of her neck unlike her mothers and grandmothers long hair as she never liked long hair, it was a shade darker than his. She also inherited dimples from her grandmother. She got the best of both her parents. She stood at 4'8''. She had lost her baby fat when she started learning martial arts and had an athlete's frame which was built mainly for speed and strength.

Lord voldemort sat at his throng waiting for his followers to return with the girl as he stroked his pet nagini. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair and crimson eyes which screamed evil. Just then the door opened and a hooded figure walked in. he removed his hood to reveal a young man with black hair and grey eyes. He bent down on one knee and kissed the hem of the dark Lord's robe.

"what happened Dolohov? Did you get the girl?" asked the dark Lord.

"yes master she is in the dungeons", said the man called Dolohov.

Voldemort grinned at the man and quickly swept towards the dungeons.

Athena opened her eyes and stared straight into red colored eyes which sent a chill down her spine. She then saw that she was in a dungeon hanging from the ceiling with the help of an iron chain and handcuffs. She then stared into his eyes without letting any fear show in them.

"it's nice to meet you Miss Athena Dumbledore ,"said Voldemort. Athena's eyes widened a fraction.

Voldemort laughed at her and said," oh yes. I know who your secret father is. He was the one who gave me so much grief in my Hogwarts years. Now let's see what that muggle loving fool will do while I tortured and killed his beloved daughter".

Athena narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue to stop a snarky remark. She needed to think quickly as to how she could escape from here as she didn't know how many death eaters were there, she can't be a fool and fight them as they came because at some time she could be out numbered , plus they were all fully grown wizards who knew plenty of dark magic. She couldn't call Regina as today was her burning day and fawkes was ill.

"let's see how do we start first", said Voldemort as he delicately ran his fingers down the length of his wand.

"crucio," said Voldemort as he pointed it at her. Athena felt as though thousands of white hot Knives were slamming into her body. She couldn't hold the cry of pain for long and she was now screaming herself horse as she prayed for the pain to stop. It stopped after what felt like hours but it was only 2 minutes. Her mind was a blur and she couldn't think anything.

"hmm let's try some muggle techniques in honor of your father", said the Dark Lord as he conjured a whip and charmed it to hit her hard. It was used on her until voldemort was tired of it. Athena hissed at every hit but didn't let out any other sound. Her body was now covered in lashes and cuts which were bleeding. Slowly she started thinking of what to do. But before she could to anything her body was again hit with a cruciotus. After it he was about to cast another spell but she quickly stopped the time. Athena felt like her body was on fire and let a few tears drop at the pain she was feeling. She waited till she composed herself and cast a numbing charm on her body. She cut the chain with the cutting curse and crumbled to the floor. She shakily got to her feet, released her hands from the cuffs by reducing the size of her hands and banished the chain with the cuffs.

Athena turned to face Voldemort and glared at him as she wiped the tears of her face. She swiftly entered her mind and skillfully slipped across his defenses which were a bit difficult for her. She then scanned all the information and memories she thought will help her in the war. She carefully obliviated all the information about herself and who her father was. Satisfied with her work she pulled out of his mind. She looked around the dungeon she was in and conjured a dummy to look as if voldemort was practicing his dueling, left him there and searched the manor for other prisoners and death eaters. She didn't find any prisoners but she found about 13 death eaters and oblivated them which was easy as no one had any defenses to their mind.

She slipped into an empty room and started the time, turned into her phoenix form and flashed into the entrance hall which was thankfully empty. She returned to her normal form and stumbled as she felt the numbing charm fade. Loud chatter was coming from the great hall at it must be dinner time. She slowly and painfully walked towards the doors and opened them.

The hall quickly silenced at seeing her. She heard multiple cries of Athena as she leaned on the door and looked towards the staff. They were all running towards her behind her parents. She fell into her mother's arms when she reached her.

"oh my baby what happened to you?" said Minerva as tears streamed down her face.

"voldemort", whispered Athena as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n: ****Disclaimer...I own nothing of any of this**

**please review... this is my first fanfic... i wouldn't know if you like this story or not if you don't tell me right... iam open for all suggestions...**

A day has passed before Athena woke up following her ordeal. Without opening her eyes, she tried to get her bearings, the smell and the general feel suggested that she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Every muscle in her body seemed to be throbbing slightly in pain. She tried to open her eyes but they were very heavy. There was hardly any noise to be heard.

She could hear footsteps approaching her and felt a hand on her cheek.

"Hey Honey", said a voice which she recognized as Aunt Poppy's. "Please try to drink these" she felt a hand around her shoulders help her sit up and a veil was placed against her lips. She opened her mouth and drank the potion. She recognized it as pain reliever which tasted dreadful but quickly finished the veil. It was followed by a potion she didn't recognize immediately (nerve reliever which helped the nerves of a person who was put under cruciotus) and a pepper-up potion. She immediately felt the potions work and slowly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Poppy as she waved her wand in some complicated patterns while muttering under her breath.

"Better", said Athena "So how long have I been unconscious?"

"A day. It's dinner time now. Albus and Min will be here after the dinner. Would you like something to eat?" said Poppy. Her tummy growled as an answer. Poppy called for a house elf and ordered dinner for them both. They ate silently with poppy sitting beside her on a chair. She quickly cleaned the plate of her food as she was very hungry and asked for more. The door to the hospital wing opened as they finished their dinner. Albus and Minerva walked through the doors. Minerva seeing her daughter was awake quickly ran to her side and hugged her.

* * *

It had been eight hours since Athena was kidnapped. While Minerva was teaching her seventh years she felt that something was wrong with her child just then Cassandra the Hogwarts castle alerted her that Athena was being kidnapped by some death eaters. Cassendra only talked to the headmasters and the founders heirs. As the McGonagall's were the direct descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw which was well buried secret to the magical society she talked to her. Minerva paled and she suddenly stopped her lesson. She felt the gazed of all her students on her but She just told them to read on the topic and sent a patronus to Albus who was at the Ministry. In ten minutes she heard the voice of her husband travel throughout the castle.

"STUDENTS CLASSES ARE CANCELLED FOR TODAY. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY. PREFECTS SEE THAT EVERYONE STAYS IN THE COMMON ROOM AND TEACHERS PLEASE COME TO THE GREAT HALL"

In ten minutes all the professors were in the great hall. Albus told the heads of the houses to take a head count and quickly tell him if anyone was missing. After some time they found that everyone were in the common room. He then asked Cassandra to seal all the common rooms so that he could easily search the breach in the wards and strengthen them. He closed his eyes and slowly started glowing as searched the wards for the weakness and mended them. He then reached for her hand to help in strengthening them which took 20 minutes. They felt a very powerful wave surge throughout the castle when they were finished warding it. They stopped glowing and Albus made an announcement again that students were free to wander the castle. They all retreated to the headmaster's office where Albus called all the order members for a meeting and told them about the kidnap.

It was now dinner time and they had no news on Athena. All the order members were discretely searching the country low and high for Athena. Minerva was worried sick of her daughter. She and Albus were not eating anything and were just playing with their food. Half way through the dinner the doors to the great hall opened and Athena stepped in. Her clothes were covered in blood and it was torn at place. She could also feel the pain radiating out of her. She, Albus and poppy were running towards her. she flinched at the pain she saw in those eyes which were so similar to hers and wrapped her arms around Athena. She felt her pass out in her arms. They quickly rushed her to the hospital wing and waited for poppy to treat her. After some time they were told that she was in a healing sleep and would wake up tomorrow or the day after. Minerva couldn't leave her and just stayed in her cat form at the foot of the bed. But the next day she had to go to the classes. After her dinner she quickly went to the hospital wing with Albus.

* * *

"oh my baby I was so worried", said Minerva as she cried onto her daughters shoulder.

Athena hugged her mother back and started rubbing circles on her back as she felt tears on her shoulder. She felt another pair of arms around her which she recognized as her father's as she comforted her mother. Minerva's sobs reduced and they just stayed like that for some time.

Albus then broke the hug and conjured another chair beside poppy. He sat in it as he and poppy watched his girls cuddle on the bed.

"tina would you like to talk about what happened yesterday?" asked Albus gently as he used his favorite nickname to her.

Athena signed as she stared into her father's eyes which were devour off their usual twinkle and slowly started explaining.

"I was sitting at the edge of the lake when suddenly everything went black. I woke up in a dungeon hanging from the ceiling with the help of a chain and cuffs. Voldy was standing in front of me. He knew that Iam your daughter and started gloating about how he was going to torture and kill me. he then cast a cruciotus at me," Athena felt her mother squeeze her tightly as she heard them gasp " and then conjured a whip and charmed it to hit me. I couldn't think properly because of the pain. He again used a cruciotus and was about to cast another spell when I wished that time would just stop" ( she hated herself for lying to them but she couldn't tell them that she knew that she was a time mage since she was 1 hour old) " it somehow did. I then cast a numbing charm and dropped to flood as after cutting the chain. I then searched the manor for any prisoners but found none and oblivated all the death eaters including voldemort and flashed to the entrance hall" finished Athena tears streaming down her eyes as she remembered how painful it was. Minerva squeezed her as she wiped the tears.

"Athena how did you manage to oblivate him?" asked Albus with disbelief.

"I read about it in a book. I wanted very badly for him to forget everything about our relationship and about me and I guess it worked", said Athena staring guiltily at the quilt.

Albus signed and said," you do know that it is illegal to cast that spell without a license?" Athena just nodded her head.

"I know you did what you had to protect us but if I ever hear about you casting that spell again on anyone without any important reason you will be grounded for a year and will be scrubbing my cauldrons," said Albus seriously. Athena's eyes widened but she quickly nodded her head.

"there is an order meeting today. I need to go. Min you and poppy can stay here I will tell you afterwards what happened," said Albus as he got up and kissed Minerva's head. "Hey little one I will be back after the meeting. You are forgiven. I love you with all my heart. Never forget that", as he hugged Athena and kissed her nose. Athena giggled as his beard tickled her and felt happy that her father was not angry with her. He then snuck a chocolate frog into her hand as usual for them. Athena grinned at him and said," I love you too daddy" as she took it. Albus smiled at them all and left the wing.

Athena smiled as she snuggled into her mother and opened her chocolate.

"Aunt poppy when can I go to my room not that I don't like it here?" asked Athena.

"You are fine. After you take your bath now I will apply the scar reducing balm again and you can leave tomorrow morning. Oh and I almost forgot to mention Miss' Bones, Black, Prewett, White, sinistra, vector, Jones, Bell, Johnson, Clearwater and Messers Prewett, Prewett, weasley, Diggory came to visit you when you were asleep. They left some get well cards and toffins for you. They are in my office," said poppy.

Athena smiled as she offered her mother and godmother some. They eat it as they talked for some time.

"Mama do you know anything about how I managed to stop the time?" asked Athena innocently.

"no lassy. I don't know but iam sure your grandfather can explain about it," said Minerva as she gazed questioningly at poppy who shook her head. Just then the door of the hospital wing opened suddenly startling them. They turned to see Amelia Bones running towards them.

"Hey lia slow down aunt poppy will have your head if you break her door," said Athena as she and her mother sat up. Amelia smiled sheepishly at them as Poppy gazed disapprovingly at her. Amelia quickly hugged Athena as she sat on the bed beside her.

"How are you?" asked Amelia as she looked at the smaller girl.

"Fine I guess", replied Athena as she smiled at her 14 year old friend. Amelia was her closest friend among her friends. They met in the library in Amelia's first year. They had quickly become friends as they started discussing their favourite topic defense. From then on Athena started teaching Amelia what she learned in her martial arts academy.

"How is preparation going?" asked Athena as she took out the chocolate frog card from the packet.

"Good but I need some help in charms," said Amelia. They talked about it until Poppy sent her out.

"Which year books are you studying now?" asked Minerva from behind her.

"I can write all my newts and can get o's," said Athena as she read the chocolate frog card which she forgot while talking to Amelia. It was Helga Hufflepuff's.

"really," asked Minerva shocked.

"yes mama," she replied.

"tina bath's ready," said Poppy as she came out of her private quartos.

"let me help you," said Minerva as they went inside the bathroom.

"ok," said Athena as she removed her clothes and started going to the bath when she came across a full length mirror. Athena gazed at the pink lines of her scars as she recalled how she got them. She felt her mother hug her from behind and bring her to the present. She couldn't stop the slight flinch at the unexpected contact. She turned in her mother's arms and started crying.

* * *

Minerva watched as Athena stare at her scars in the mirror. She had already seen them yesterday as poppy treated her. She didn't how a man could torture a child like that. Poppy had reassured her that the scars will fade but she knew that the emotional scars will take much time and effort to heal. She quickly went and hugged her gently from behind. She felt Athena flinch slightly and tried to swallow the lump which formed in her throught. Athena turned in her arms and started crying. She started rubbing small circles on her back as she whispered soothing words into her ear. After some time Athena calmed down and she helped her take a bath. Minerva went to poppy for the scaring cream as Athena got out of the bath and dried herself.

She then put on her bath robe and went to her godmother's room. Her mother and Aunt poppy were waiting for her beside the bed. She signed as she undid her robe and lay down on the bed. Her mother started singing her a lullaby as they started applying the balm. Between the two of them they quickly finished it and Athena put on her pyjamas. They went to the hospital wing and as Minerva sat in a chair Athena turned into a cat and jumped onto her mother's lap. She heard her mother chuckle at her as she tried to find a comfortable place and lay down there. She quickly fell asleep as her mother ran a hand through her fur.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/n: not much... hope you enjoy it...Please Review... i would like some advice on how to continue...)

The next morning Athena woke up to a warmth surrounding her. She tilted he head to see her mama sleeping in her cat form protectively around her small form. She smiled and turned her head to see the time. It was 6:30am. She turned to her mama and licked her nose to wake her up.

She just purred and turned her head. Her mama was definitely not a morning person like her and her dad. She signed and got up carefully so as not to hurt her mama's tail and landed as gracefully as a kitten could onto the tiled floor of the hospital wing. She stretched her muscles and turned to her human form.

Today was a Saturday and there were no classes so she just left her mama sleeping there for a hot shower. In twenty minutes she returned freshly dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a cream color cargo which she found beside the bed. She was happy that her scars had faded.

She then went to Aunt Poppy's office and saw that she was scribbling something on a parchment.

"Good morning, what are you doing?" asked Athena as she leaned on the desk beside the matron.

" Morning. Just writing the list of potions which I need. Let me see how you are," said Poppy as she stopped writing and started casting diagnostic spells.

"hmm… you seem to be fine. But just take it slow for a few days. You are free to go," said Poppy.

"ok then I will see soon. Iam taking mama to our quartos," said Athena as she kissed Aunt Poppy's head and left her office.

Athena left the hospital wing with her mama in her arms as she hummed a Gaelic song. The corridors were empty as all the students slept late. She reached her mother's office and proceeded to their rooms. She left her mama in the master bedroom which was empty and went to her dad's office.

As she stepped into the office she was greeted to the site of her dad working on something behind his desk.

"Hey dad, morning… what's up?" asked Athena.

" morning sweetie, just some ministry work. Come here," said Albus. She smile and sat in his lap as he hugged her.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"good", said Athena as she played with his beard.

"huh… Min tells me you have completed the seventh year's material," said Albus proudly.

"yes dad… now iam just reading some defense books," said Athena.

"let's get you a wand then so that I can teach you some dueling," said Albus as his eyes twinkled.

"Really. Dad you are the best. But are there no laws against getting a wand early," asked Athena as her own blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"no. but first we have to see if any of the McGonagall wand's choose you. We will go to the manor today afternoon," said Albus. They talk till her stomach growled loudly at which her dad laughed at her.

" I will go and wake mama with a big breakfast. Come and join us when you are finished. I love you old man," said Athena as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you to my kitten," said Albus as he gave her a kiss on the head and released her. As she skipped to their rooms her dad called her, she turned to see him throw something towards her. She caught it with ease and saw that it was a mars bar. She grinned at him as she pocketed it and went to her parent's room to check on her mother. She was sleeping soundly on the bed.

She went to the kitchen and started making a large breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, fried potatoes, orange juice and coffee. As she levitated the large tray into the master bedroom she could see her mama sniffing and steering.

She placed it on the bed and heard her dad humming in approval behind her.

"come on Min wake up. Tina made us breakfast today," said Albus as they sat beside Minerva. Minerva opened her eyes and turned to her human form. They ate silently as they relished in the taste.

" hmm….. kitten it's wonderful. Thank you for making it," said Minerva as she hugged her.

111111111111111111111111111

That afternoon they went to McGonagall Manor and were greeted by Athena's Grandparents. They spent their time just talking to each other. That evening when everyone sat in the library after dinner Katherine pulled out an old tome from the top shelf which helped in opening a wall beside the fire place where many wand boxes were stored from floor to ceiling.

They started searching a wand for Athena which accepted her. it took them two hours to find it.

"try this," said Katherine giving a pearl white wand to Athena without even glancing at the name of the previous owner of the wand.

Athena closed her eyes as she felt a warmth flow from her hand to her very core and then spread through her entire body. The other in the room just stared at her as she glowed in golden color and was lifted into the air as power crackled around. There was a burst of rainbow colored fireworks from her wand. She then slowly came to the ground as she opened her eyes.

"Amazing… kitten. Simply amazing," said Katherine as she hugged Athena. That snapped everyone out of their shock and they quickly congratulated her.

"Kat what is it made of?" asked granddad.

"hmm…. Let me see.. 13inches long, stiff, made of griffin bone, cores are thestral heart string and nundu's mane," said Katherine as she stared at the description.

"the previous owner of the wand was Rowena Juliana Ravenclaw," read Minerva as she took the box from her shocked mother.

"Buuttt I ccant accepptt this..," stuttered Athena and whispered softly so no one could hear her but everyone heard her ,"iam not worth it" as she tried to return the wand to her grandmother.

Katherine smiled softly as she sat down and pulled Athena into her lap, she said, "honey the wand choose you as its owner. It has bonded with you because it felt that you are worthy of it. You are worthy of everything in this world. Never underestimate yourself and be proud of who you are. We are proud of you and will love you no matter what. Understand?"

Athena looked at everyone and saw them smiling warmly at her. She turned her head towards her grandma and smiled tearfully as she nodded her head. Katherine started tickling her to get a laugh out of her.

"haha…..ahahaha…granny….haha…stop..hahaha….please. .hahahaha ," said Athena as she tried to wriggle from her hands. After she caught her breath she was hugged by her grandma. She fell asleep there as the adults talked softly around her.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/n: please review)

Since that day Athena had been practicing dueling with her grandparents and her parents whenever they were free. She had secretly completed her master's in transfiguration, charms, defense and potions, and by the time she was in third year she hoped that she could complete her masters in Arthimency and ancient runes. She could now successfully produce a corporeal patronus which takes the form of Regina.

* * *

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Screamed Athena as she sat up in her bed drenched in ice cold water which was caused by none other than James Potter.

"You James Charles Potter will pay for this," said Athena as cast a drying charm at herself. She saw him rolling on the floor laughing but it stopped suddenly as he was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"hey Jamie wanna see your new look?" said Athena as she conjured a mirror in front of him.

James screamed as he looked in it, his hair was turned to hot pink color, he had long eye lashes, pink lipstick on and he was now wearing a pink tutu.

Athena laughed as she threw him on her bed not so gently and ran out of her room.

She went down the stairs and into the potters dining hall still laughing her head off. Charles, Dorea, Minerva and Albus were staring at her amusedly as they sat at the table.

"what happened?" asked Albus.

"you will see daddy," said Athena as she sat beside her mother across from Poppy. Just then James walked into the room which set off the whole table into laughter.

James blushed as he glared at them.

"can anyone cast a finite at me?" ground out James.

"say please," said Athena as she pretended to clean her nails.

"can anyone PLEASE cast a finite at me?" hissed James.

"fine," said Athena as she cast a finite at him. After that they started eating their breakfast calmly.

The Dumbledore's had come to the potter manor the previous day so that they can send both Athena and James together. "finished your packing Athena? James?" asked Dorea.

"yes aunty," said Athena as she finished her breakfast.

"nearly," came James answer. Seeing that Aunt Dorea was going to lose her temper Athena quickly said, "come on Jamie let me help you".

They quickly left the room to pack James trunk.

"thanks tina. That was fast," said James as he gazed at his packed trunk and tidy room.

"you are welcome. Come on we will be late, we still need to go to McDonalds," said Athena as she ran to her room to get changed.

James rolled his eyes at her as he dragged his trunk to the entrance hall.

Athena was down beside him with her trunk and snow, a fairy she had found lost in McGonagall Manor when she was seven while exploring, she just stayed with Athena from then on, sitting on her shoulder. She was dressed in deep blue t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and black jeans.

All the adults came from the dining room laughing at something.

Albus stepped forward and hugged Athena as he said," iam sorry my kitten you do know that I can't come with you. I will see you at Hogwarts. Have fun, I love you".

Athena smiled softly as she hugged him and said," I love you too."

They all said their goodbyes to Albus and he left to Hogwarts through the floo.

After checking that they had everything they all apparated to a side alley near McDonalds. They went in and Athena bought a big box of chicken nuggets with coke.

"you sure you don't want anything James?" asked Minerva as she paid for it.

"no Aunt Min I would like to have sweets for lunch," said James as looked around the restaurant.

They then quickly left to the station as it was already 10:45am.

* * *

"ok kids you go first," said Charles as he gave James' trolley to him. James and Athena nodded at each other and they quickly walked through the gateway. They came into a platform which was bustling with people and animals running at their feel.

Athena and James stared at the red train in wonder as the adults came in behind them.

"ok then come on kids let us find you a compartment," said Charles as he cast a featherlight charm on their luggage and they carried it to the luggage cart.

Minerva was greeted by all the students she passed. Athena, James and Charles returned to the ladies.

"be save darlings. And james don't you cause to much trouble to the teachers," said Dorea as she hugged James who tried to wriggle out of her arms.

"tina have fun. I love you my kitten," said Minerva as she hugged Athena who hugged her back.

"tina please try to keep James in line," said Dorea as she hugged Athena, ignoring James wine of iam older than her.

"Jamie poo you may be older than me but iam taller than you", said Athena as she stuck her tongue at him. He stuck his own tongue out at her. She was indeed tall for her age standing at 5'2'' where as james was at 4'9''.

Charles laughed at their antics as he rushed them on the. They went to an empty compartment and took a seat at the windows as they placed their backpacks on the seat beside them. They waved to their parents till the train moved out of the platform.

As they sat and chatted about which houses they want to be in there was a knock and the compartment door slide open to reveal a handsome boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"hi iam Sirius black. Can I sit with you?" asked the boy.

"sure. Iam James potter and the lady in front of me is Athena McGonagall," said James as she glared at him.

"it's nice to meet you Sirius," said Athena hiding her excitement at seeing her favorite character.

"so excited for hogwarts?" asked James as he sat down beside James.

"oh yes it sounds wonderful from what I have heard from my cousin Andy. She also told me about you," said Sirius as he stared at Athena. Athena blushed at his stare.

There was a knock again and the compartment door slid to reveal a tired looking boy.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?" asked the boy as he gestured to the seat beside Athena.

"nope. Please come in. Iam Athena and they are James and Sirius," said Athena as he sat beside her.

"Iam Remus Lupin. It nice to meet you," said Remus as he smiled at them.

"which house do you want to be in?" asked Sirius as he relaxed back into his seat.

James brandished an invisible sword as he said," Gryffindor just like my dad".

Athena smiled as she said," don't know".

"you better be in Gryffindor," said James.

"and?" dared Athena. She stopped him before he could argue with her.

"I don't have any prejudice against any houses and you do know that I have friends in all of them. James you do remember that we had this discussion many number of times. Just because someone is a slytherin doesn't mean that they are evil," said Athena as she glared at him. He flinched slightly at it. "Jamie all houses have their good and bad. Did you know Grindleward was a Gryffindor?" asked Athena softly.

He signed as he said," fine. I will stop judging people like that".

"so which house do you want to be in"? asked Athena.

"All my family has been in slytherin but I want to be a Gryffindor just to rile my mother", said Sirius as he grinned.

"I had like to be a Gryffindor," said Remus. They all started chatting about pranks as the hills passed them.

The door opened and a kind faced witch smiled at them. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

James and Sirius jumped up and bought most of the trolley, dumping it onto the seat. They offered some to Remus as James throw some chocolate frogs at Athena. Remus shuck his head.

"Go on, have a chocolate frog," said James, throwing a frog at him.

"have anyone want to have some nuggets"?asked Athena as she open her bag and took them out.

She cast a warming charm with her wand and offered it to them.

"hmmm they are good," said Sirius as he took a bite of it.

"They are my favorite", said Remus as he took them.

They ate their lunch as they chatted about diffent pranks they have pulled so far.

As they finished their lunch Athena stood up and said," ok boys I need to go and find my friends. And I hope we will be friends even if we are in different house?"

"Definitely," said Sirius as the others nodded.

"ok then bye guys. See you later," as she ruffled James' hair and left the compartment.

* * *

As she went down the train in search of Amelia she found her in a compartment with Andromeda, Aurora and some first years.

She grinned as she slide open the door and shouted, "lia".

Amelia looked at her from the window and smiled as she stood up and opened her arms.

"oh Merlin I missed you so much tina," said Amelia as she wrapped her hands around the younger girl.

"I missed you too," said Athena. She smiled as she greeted Andromeda and Aurora in the same way.

"Hi iam Athena McGonagall," said Athena as she sat between Amelia and a first year.

"Lily Evans," said the red head beside her.

"Julian Evans", said the boy sitting beside lily. Athena discretely stared at him as she had never read about him in the books. He looked exactly like lily but with more Masculine features.

'_this is an alternate universe to that books there will slight changes' came Regina's voice in her head._

'_oh,' _said Athena as she focused on her surroundings.

"Severus Snape," said the boy across from Lily.

"its nice to meet you", said Athena.

"Are you related to Professor McGonagall?" asked Lily curiously.

"Yep. She is my mother," said Athena as she smiled at Lily.

"She was the professor who took us to Diagon Alley for our shopping," said Julian.

"she was fascinating. She changed our table into a rabbit and then back," said Lily.

"did you read any of your books?" asked Severus.

"ya," said Athena.

"which is your favorite subject?" asked Lily.

"Defense , what's yours?" said Athena.

"charms and Potions sounds good," said Lily.

"Transfiguration," said Julian.

"Potions," said Severus.

"so lia how was your vacation?" asked Athena as she relaxed in her seat.

"Good," said Amelia as she explained about what they did in France.

After that they discussed about different houses and subjects.

"come on let's put on our robes. We are nearly there," said Andy. They sent the boys out and quickly changed into their robes.

Soon, the train slowed down and finally came to a stop.

"I hope we can be friends even if we are in different house," said Athena as they all got up.

"sure Athena," said the twins and Severus nodded his head. They said goodbyes to older students as they exited the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Athena?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" they were quickly lead to the boats.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

She got into a boat with Lily, Julian and Severus. She saw James get into a boat with Sirius, Remus and a blond girl who she dint recognize and waved at them which they returned grinning.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. She gave a slight wink to Athena to which she grinned.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
McGonagall nodded. "I'll take them from here, Hagrid." She shepherded them into the entrance hall then turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She took a quick look at Athena and nodded approvingly as she left the chamber, leaving the first years in a nervous silence.

"Don't worry you should try on a hat which will tell you which house you will be in. And remember it takes our suggestion into consideration," whispered Athena as she saw them fidget neversly.

They smiled as they nodded at her.

Professor McGonagall swept back into the chamber. "We are ready for you," she said, opening the doors. The first years filed into the Great Hall, gasping at the floating candles and long tables. At the front of the room, in front of an old wizard with a long, silver beard, was a hat on a stool. Athena smiled at her dad as Professor McGonagall stood next to it. "When I call your name, come up and try on the hat. Abbot, Alexander!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius straightened, looking more like the boy they had met on the train, and marched up to the stool. He sat up there for a few moments before- "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius pulled off the hat with a goofy grin and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
"Evans Julian!" Julian confidently walked to the stool and sat on it.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans Lily!" Athena smiled reassuringly at Lily as she stepped forward.

After a minute.."RAVENCLAW!"

"huh…that was a surprise!"thought Athena.

Athena tuned out until Remus' name and watched as he was sorted into Gryffindor. Next she was called.

"McGonagall Athena!"

Athena smiled as she sat on the stool.

"hi Derek, how are you?" Athena thought.

"fine Athena. How are you?" said Derek.

"fine. Thank you"

"let's see you have a great mind. No doubt about that.. very loyal and hardworking… plenty of courage… hm.. very sneaky.. not telling anyone about the future… difficult very difficult… no prejudice against any of the houses… oh my goodness" said Derek as he burst out laughing." what they write about be…."Athena grinned at the hat as he calmed down he continued," you are quiet a mystery…. But I know one place where you will shine…"RAVENCLAW".

"Bye Derek. I will meet you later", said Athena as the hat was lifted from her head. Athena smiled at her mother as she went to the table as everyone at the grey and blue table burst into applause, flying up out of their seats and laughing and grinning wildly.

She grinned as shook hands with everyone around and sat between Andromeda and Lily.

"why did the hat laugh?" asked Aurora from across her.

"I told him a joke," lied Athena easily. She turned her head towards the Gryffindor table and smiled sadly at them. Sirius gave her a thumbsup as Remus grinned at her. James smiled at her knowingly.

They quickly turn to the sorting.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
A short plump boy came from behind the first years and sat up there for a minute before, "SLYTHERIN!" He stared shocked at the table as he slowly staggered towards it. "well that's different," thought Athena as she glared slightly at him.  
"Potter, James!" James hurried up. The hat had barely touched his head when it called "GRYFFINDOR!"

He sat beside Sirius as he high fived him.

"Snape, Severus" became a Slytherin and quietly sat down at the table on the far right.

After "Zabini, George" had joined the Slytherin table, Dumbledore stood up. "Just a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must inform you that this year there has been a new addition to the Hogwarts grounds. The Whomping Willow has been planted by the lake, and as the name says, it will, shall I say, 'whomp' you if you go near it. It is extremely dangerous and forbidden to go near lest you wish to be sent to the hospital wing.

"Now then, I don't want to keep you from this Delicious feast!"

Athena smile as she placed dug into the feast.

"tina who are professors?" asked Lily as she ate her steak. All the Ravenclaw first years started listening to her as she explained.

"the one sitting in the middle is the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to his right is Professor McGonagall transfiguration professor as you know, she is strict but a softy under the mask, if you have any problems you can go to her, beside her is Madam Poppy Pomfrey healer sort of like a Doctor, she is my godmother, she is a bit strict to her patients but kind hearted and beside her is Madam Xeomara hooch who teaches Quidditch," seeing her confused look she explained, "it's a famous wizarding sport which is played on brooms, if you want I will explain it later, "then there is the potions professor Horace Slughorn ,head of the Slytherin house, he collects students who have talent in them or if they are famous and maintains contact with them even if they left the school for his advantage, Then there is Professor Victoria Destiny who teaches divination, she is actually a good seer predicted many things."

"On the left side of Professor Dumbledore is Professor Filius Flitwick our charms Professor, our head of house and a dueling champion, his classes are interesting,next is Professor Pomona Sprout who teaches Herbology, then you have already met Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds, half-gaint but kind hearted, he is a good friend of mine and next is Professor Silvanus Kettleburn who teaches Care of Magical Creatures then there is Professor Claire Evangeline who teaches history and beside her is the muggle studies professor Charity Burbage, next to her is Professor Albert Filix who teaches Defense against the dark arts and finally there is Mr. Argus Filch who is the caretaker be careful around him, he is a bit bitter towards the students".

"Athena did live in this castle when you were young? You seem to talk with experience," asked Lily.

"yeah I was born in this castle and have been living with my mother here," said Athena as she swallowed her chicken.

"so you must know many secret passages?" asked Julian excitedly from other side of Lily.

"yes. I know I will show you some when we have free time," said Athena.

" so Miss. Prefect what did you do this summer," asked Athena turning towards Andromeda.

Her smile dropped as she whispered," can we talk about later". Athena smiled at her reassuringly as she squeezed her hand under the table.

"how is teddy then?" asked Athena. At her boyfriend's name her eyes shined as she talked about the letters he had sent her and soon forgot about her own family.

When Athena finished eating, she looked up at the head table to see her parents talking animatedly with her aunt poppy.

After the feast Andromeda and some male prefect lead them towards the common room which is located in the west wing of the castle .They reached a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

It opened its mouth and asked," _I turn polar bears white _

_ And I will make you cry._

_ i make guys have to pee_

_ And girls comb their hair._

_ I make celebrities look stupid_

_ And normal people look like celebrities._

_ I turn pancakes brown_

_ And make your champagne bubble._

_ If you squeeze me, I'll pop_

_ If you look at me you'll pop._

_ Can you answer this riddle?_

Andromeda confused turned to them and asked," if anyone knows the answer please raise their hand?"

Seeing as no one raise their hand Athena raised her hand and said,"no".

Everyone stared at her as if she was dumb but they turned to the knocker when it started speaking," You are correct Miss McGonagall. You may enter". Everyone stared at her dumbly as she chuckled at their expressions and entered the common room. They quickly entered the common room after her.

The Ravenclaw common room is one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It is a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. And according to Andromeda during the day, Ravenclaw students have an excellent view of the school grounds, including the lake, forbidden forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains.

And according to the prefect Robert Hilliard, the sound of wind whistling around the windows of the tower is relaxing while going to sleep. They were shown two staircases as the door opened, the one on the right led to the boys' dormitory and the one on the left led to the girls.'

Athena and Lily left with the other girls as they said goodbyes to Andy and Julian. Athena jumped on the bed nearest to the wind and said," I had like this bed". Lily claimed the bed beside hers and the other girls claimed their own beds.

"Hi iam Athena McGonagall," said Athena as she looked at her dorm mates.

"Lily Evans", said Lily.

"Selena Meadows", Said a blond girl with blue eyes who claimed on the other side on Athena.

"Carmen Chang," said a Chinese girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Amanda white," said a girl with pure white blond hair and violet eyes.

They talked for some time and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/n: Not mine. Please review)

The next morning Athena woke up feeling fresh, she cast a tempus charm and saw that it was 6:30am. She slowly got up so as not to disturb the fairy sleeping on her pillow and pulled the curtains which were surrounding her bed and saw that everyone was still asleep. She stopped the time and went to her trunk, it was a 3 compartment trunk. The first compartment was for her normal school things and clothes, the second compartment was a big training room consisting of 1 mile long circular running track, half the area inside the track was for a big dueling ring where she can practice anything including her sword, and the other half was a good sized swimming pool were she could swim as much as she wanted. The pool was charmed to not leak water anywhere. And the last compartment contained her fully equipped potions lab similar to her father's but without any ingredients required for alchemy. This trunk was charmed by her father and grandmother. It also had high security and protection.

She got into her swimsuit and swam for half an hour, dried herself as she transfigured her suit into tracks and ran on the track for 15 minutes. After that she did 150 sit ups and 200 pushups. She then took rest for a few minutes and stepped onto the dueling platform. She conjured two dummies and set them to her grandparent's levels and flicked her wrist to draw her wand from its hoister which was invisible to everyone but her. It was a gift from her granddad. It took her 20minutes to defeat them. She smiled as she banished the dummies and healed her cuts and bruises. She quickly got out of her trunk and stepped into the shower after takes her uniform. She started the time and got ready for the day. She then sat on the window sill as she read The Famous Five part-4.

As she got to the eighteenth chapter her dorm mates began to wake up.

She smiled as she closed her book and saw that it was 7:30am. Everyone was getting ready except Lily, who was still asleep. She put her book away and went to wake Lily.

"Lily wake up. It's time to get up," said Athena as she shook her.

"Five more minutes," moaned Lily as she buried her head into the pillow.

"Come on Lily we are going to be late for breakfast," said Athena as she shook her again.

"Fine fine iam awake," groaned Lily as she got up. Athena chuckled as she got to her bed and put on her school robe on her uniform.

After fifteen minutes they all went down to the common room where Julian was waiting for them with some of his dorm mates.

"Good morning, shall we go to breakfast then?" asked Julian as he grinned at them.

They smiled as they all went to breakfast with Athena leading them as she pointed out the directions.

Athena smiled at her parents and godmother as she entered the great hall which was already half full. They smiled back at her.

Athena sat at the table with the first years and grabbed a bowl of cereal; she poured some sugar into it and started eating. Halfway through the breakfast James came to the great hall as the teachers started giving the timetables. He smiled at her as he sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends which she returned but quickly turns as Professor Flitwick came to her.

"Good morning Miss McGonagall," said the cheerful Professor.

"Good Morning sir, how are you?" said Athena as she smiled at him.

"Iam fine Athena. Iam very happy that you are in my house. I and Albuswon ten galleons from Pomona and Xiomara," he whispered the last part.

Athena grinned as she whispered," Iam sure you did Uncle Filius".

He handed her the timetable and left her to her breakfast. After checking that they had transfiguration first with Hufflepuffs they left the hall to bring their book bags.

"So Lily, feeling excited about classes?" asked Athena as they walked towards their common room.

"Yes I can't wait to do all the spells I have read in the books. From what I have read magic is so fascinating," said Lily excitedly.

"Tina, do we have to write with the quills. It is very difficult to write with them," said Lily.

"There is no rule that we have to write with the quills in our notes. But we have to write our Assignments and tests with them," said Athena." If you want I can help you learn how to write with a quill".

"Really, thank you so much. But I dint bring any pens with me," said Lily.

"Don't worry I have some pens and books. If you want you can borrow them," said Athena as they entered their dorm.

"But Athena you said that you were a pureblood. So how do you know about pens and pencils?" asked Lily as she packed her bag.

"Everyone in the McGonagall family and my Dad's Family doesn't care anything about blood. We associate with everyone including non-magicals. In fact we have many businesses in the non-magical world. And no one dares question a McGonagall about who they associate with because our family is the oldest and respected in this world and they have contributed greatly for the establishment of this world and still do," said Athena as she turned to Lily with her bag on her shoulders.

"I find the non-magical things fascinating and easy to use than the magical ones. So I mostly prefer them," said Athena as she handed Lily two pens and three note books.

"Thank you. I will give mine when I get my set," said Lily as she packed them in her bag and they left to the Transfiguration class room with the others.

She smiled at her mama who was in her cat form on the desk as they entered the classroom and took the seats in the middle. Athena took out her books and talked quietly to Lily who was sitting beside her and Julian who was sitting on lily's other side. The class quickly started after the bell rang.

Professor McGonagall gave her usual introduction and started teaching them about how to transfigure a match into a needle. When asked any questions she let others answer it. After that the Professor set them to work on changing the matchstick to a needle.

Athena got it in her first try which earned her 10 points. Beside her Lily was trying as hard as she can. But she wasn't getting it. She was doing the pronunciation and wand moment correctly.

"Lily, Julian in transfiguration we need intent to transfigure anything. Just imagine that what the match and needle look like and how they feel and imagine the match slowly changing into a needle and then try the spell," whispered Athena.

They nodded their heads and tried it. They grinned at Athena when they got it in their third try which earned them 10 points each.

After Transfiguration they had Herbology. Professor sprout told them about what they will be learning this year and taught them about different properties of plants and their uses.

They left the Herbology class for lunch.

"Lily, Julian iam going to sit at the Gryffindor table. Want to come?" asked Athena as they went up the stairs.

"sure," they said as they entered the Great hall.

"Hiya Jamie," said Athena as she popped down beside him and grabbed a ham sandwich from his plate. Lily sat beside her and Julian sat across them beside Remus.

" Hey! That's mine," protested James.

"Really?" asked Athena as she bit into it.

"Hi Sirius, Remus. These are my friends Lily and Julian Evans," introduced Athena. They all smiled at each other as they shook hands.

"So, what classes did you have today?" asked Athena as she finished her sandwich and placed some chicken legs and crisps in her plate.

"Charms and DADA. What about you?" asked James.

"Transfiguration and Herbology," said Athena. They all quickly warmed up to Lily and Julian as they ate lunch and cracked jokes.

"What do you have now?" asked Remus as they calmed down from their laughter.

"Potions," said Athena and Lily at the same time.

"We have Transfiguration", said James grinning.

"ok then see you late," said Athena as the Ravenclaw's got up and left for potions.

Professor Slughorn told them what they will be doing this year and then started explaining about the ingredients and their properties as they took notes on them.

After potions they had free period so the Ravenclaw girls went to their dorm room and just spent their time talking as the boys went outside.

After dinner and helping Lily with her writing, Athena left her friends to find her mother.

"mama, where are you?" shouted Athena as she stepped into their private quartos.

"In here darling," said Minerva from the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Athena entered the room.

"Brushing my hair?" asked Minerva.

"Huh. Let me do it," said Athena as she took the comb.

"How was your day?" asked Minerva as she watched her daughter.

"Good. I made many friends," said Athena." Classes were fun".

"What about yours?" she asked.

"Good. James got his needle on the first try along with Black. I was surprised when Black got sorted into Gryffindor but I was even more shocked that Walburga would send a howler like that," said Minerva. Near the end of the breakfast Sirius received a howler from his mother about how displeased she was with him for sorting into Gryffindor.

"Yeah I know. Sirius hates his mother and wants to do everything opposite to what she expects him to do," said Athena as she braided her mother's hair.

"Tell me about your friends", said Minerva as they snuggled on the bed.

"Hmm… Lily is a wonderful friend, very sweet, intelligent and she likes singing songs. Her twin Julian is fun to be with. They both are similar in many ways and different in many ways. I like them and there is Selena, she is a bit shy but good. And she has a cat named Sylvester. He is so cute. Then there is…", Athena explained about all the people she met this year.

Fifteen minutes before the curfew Athena left for her dorm after spending time with her mother.

"Why don't you mention your dad's name Tina?" asked Lily as Athena got ready for bed.

"Sorry Lily but my dad is in a very high position. If any of his enemies know that we are related to him. They will torture and kill us to get revenge," said Athena softly as she remembered her last year. As Lily was going to protest Athena calmly said," There are many ways to extract information from people. But when we are older and trust each other completed then I will tell you".

Lily signed but nodded her head. They then quickly went to sleep with Athena having nightmares about her torture.

She woke up in the middle of the night screaming drenched in sweat. Thankfully she had cast a silencing charm on her curtains. She cried for some time and went to an uneasily sleep throughout the night.

The next morning when she woke up she was very tired. So she opted to skip her training and got ready. She signed as she gazed into the mirror after getting ready. She looked very tired and had dark circles under her eyes. She placed a glamour charm on them and left the bathroom.

Halfway through Lunch as she just played with her salad someone tapped her on her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the contact as she was on edge since morning. She dropped her fork and looked behind her shoulder angrily. Her mother was standing behind her with her stern mask but she could see the concern in her eyes, her anger quickly evaporated at that.

"Please follow me Miss McGonagall," said Professor McGonagall as she started walking towards the door behind the staff table.

Athena signed as she got up and said,' I will meet you later' to her friends and followed behind her mother.

As they got to the room and her mother closed the door and placed privacy wards around the room. Athena broke down as she told her about her nightmares.

Minerva signed sadly as she gathered her daughter in her arms and sat on the couch, as she comforted her. After she calmed down slightly, Minerva gave her a calming draught which further helped her and they stayed in each other's arms for sometime thankfully they both had free period now.

"Feeling better?" asked Minerva as she wiped the tears with a tissue. Athena nodded her head as she snuggled into her mother.

"Are you hungry?" asked Minerva. Again Athena nodded her head. Minerva ordered her chicken and ham sandwiches and she ate them silently.

"Want to sleep," said Athena as she applied her glamour.

"Ok then. I will see you after dinner," said Minerva as they got up.

"Have a sip from this. It will last you till dinner," said Minerva as she handed the potion veil containing sleeping draught.

Athena nodded her head as she hugged her mama one last time and said,"I love you".

"I love you too my baby," said Minerva as she kissed her head and released her. Athena then left to her dorm which was empty and changed into her pajamas. After taking the potion she fell asleep and woke up at dinner time.

She then went and had dinner in the great hall and completed her DADA assignment with the twins before falling asleep for the night with the help of the potion.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/n: '_Italic' _is French)

December16th 1971

The first years had completed their 1st semester exams today. Lily, Julian, Severus, Selena and Athena were all relaxing near the lake. Selena, Severus and Julian were all playing with the Giant squid while Lily sst with her back to a tree and read one of Athena's Novels as Athena dozed beside her.

"Do you know where James, Sirius and Remus are?" asked Lily as she flipped a page.

"They are busy in preparing a prank for today's dinner," replied Athena.

"Going home for Christmas?" asked Athena.

"Yeah. What about you?" asked Lily.

"Yup," said Athena. Distantly they could hear laughter. Athena's keen nose caught the scent of the Mischief makers. Athena jumped to her feet as they came near them.

"_Remy, we need to talk privately,"_ said Athena in his native language as she started dragging him from the others.

"_What is it?"_ asked Sirius the curious one.

"_Sorry siri can't tell," _answered Athena over her shoulder as she dragged the werewolf aside from them and cast some privacy wards around them. Remus recognized only some of them and raised a curious eyebrow at her.

Athena stared into his eyes as she said, _"Remus I know that you are a werewolf"._

Remus was shocked at that and started to say something but was stopped by Athena.

"_No my mama didn't tell me. I knew it the first time I saw you. You have golden flecks in your eyes," _said Athena as she leaned against a tree.

"_Then how can you still be my friend?", _asked Remus as he bowed his head.

Athena placed two fingers under his chin and raised his head to look him in the eyes as she said,_" It wasn't your fault that you were turned. And not everyone are prejudiced against werewolf's. And you should know that true friends don't turn their back when a friend is in need"._

Remus gazed at her and saw only honesty in her eyes and tried to swallow a lump which formed in his throught.

Athena drew her wand and pointed it in front of her as she said," I Athena Minerva Katherine Kendra McGonagall swear upon my life and magic that I will not tell anyone and discuss with anyone about Remus John Lupin being a werewolf without his permission unless the person already knows about it or in case of emergency".

A golden light flashed from her wand and it absorbed into their bodies. Athena was thankful that she brought them behind a tree otherwise all their friends would have seen the light and would have asked uncomfortable questions.

Remus said in a shocked, _"you know you dint have to do that."_

"_I know. But I thought it had help you feel comfortable," _said Athena.

"_Can you keep a secret?" _asked Athena.

"_Yes"_, said Remus.

"_I have completed my master levels in potions, Transfiguration, charms and defense_", said Athena as she stared at the smaller boy.

"_Wow. Really? I knew that you were in advance but I didn't know this_," said Remus with shock. Athena blushed at the praise.

"_yeah. I didn't even tell my mama. I have been researching since I found out about you and came up with a potion_," Athena lied the last part. She had been working on it since she was 8. She retrieved a veil from her jeans pocket containing golden liquid.

"_It will help reduce the pain while the transformation takes place and you will have full control over the wolf. It also gives you some energy after you transform back,"_ said Athena as she rotated the veil in her hand.

"_I was hoping you would try it. It doesn't have any side effects. It either works or it doesn't,"_ finished Athena nervously.

Remus just stared at her with a stunned expression. But he quickly recovered from it hugged the taller girl tightly as he cried into her shoulder. Athena hugged him back as she felt tears on her shoulder and started rubbing small circles on his back.

Remus had never felt this much acceptance from anyone outside of his family. He had been shunned by the others when he was small. So they had no choice but to move to their Manor in France from their cottage in England.

Remus calmed down after a few minutes and stepped out from their embrace. He wiped his face with the tissue Athena conjured.

He smiled at her and said_," I will try it."_

"_Really? Great! If it works I will give it to you every month. I tried my best to make it taste good. You will have to take it one day before the transformation so that you don't feel tired,"_ said Athena.

"_But how much do the ingredients cost?"_ asked Remus.

"_Not much",_ lied Athena as she handed the veil to him.

"_And I will be with you from the next full in my animal form,"_ said Athena.

"_You are an animagus?"_ asked Remus.

"_No. Shape shifter,"_ said Athena as they sat down.

Remus started protesting_," But if the potion doesn't work. You can get hurt"._

"_I can protect myself just fine Remus John Lupin",_ said Athena as she glared lightly at him.

"_Fine",_ said Remus.

"_And Remus you can't tell anyone about anything we discussed today,"_ said Athena seriously.

Remus nodded his head and said _," But one thing. I will pay for the ingredients."_

"_No you will certainly not. You are my friend. I will not take money from you",_ said Athena.

"_I don't want charity,"_ shouted Remus.

"_Iam not giving you charity. And friends and family don't give charity. They help,"_ snapped Athena as she glared angrily at him. Remus flinched at the ice glare.

Her eyes softened at his flinch.

"_I always wanted a little brother. If you still feel like taking charity. Just be my brother. That's enough,"_ said Athena softly.

Remus smiled at her as he hugged her again_," Fine sis"._

They smiled at each other as they separated.

"_come on. Others will be waiting for us", _said Athena as she jumped to her feet and cancelled the wards.

"_Race you," _shouted Athena as she started running down the hill towards their friends. Remus stared at her for a split second and started running after her. They reached at the same time despite his wolf's speed.

"Yeah. I won. I won," said Athena grinning.

"No. You didn't. We reached at the same time", said Remus.

"Fine", pouted Athena.

"What did you discuss for so long?" asked James from the ground.

"Sorry James can't tell," said Athena as she climbed the tree and sat on the branch beside Sirius who as dangling from the branch.

"Oath?" asked James as he laid on the grass facing them.

"Yup," said Athena as she took out a green apple and started eating.

"For me?" asked Sirius.

Athena called,"Daisy". With pop a female house elf appeared who was dressed in a small dredress with McGonagall crest on the front.

"What can Daisy do for little miss?" asked Daisy as she turned her head upwards to look at Athena.

"Can you please bring whatever my friends want?" asked Athena as she jumped from the tree and sat beside Daisy.

"Yes Little miss. I can bring anything little misses friends ask?" said Daisy excitedly. Everyone told what they want and they started eating as they chatted after the elf brought them food.

"What is that creature Tina?" asked Lily.

"She is a house elf. They serve witches and wizards," said Athena.

"You mean she is a slave?" asked Lily shocked.

"Hmm… you can put it in that way. But don't worry they love doing work. They can't live without the help of our magic. They are well taken care by the families they serve except some," said Athena.

"But they get salary, pensions, holidays and sick leaves?" asked Lily.

"No Lily. They consider it an insult to take any payment and holidays and as for sick leaves. They rarely get sick and if they do they are given time to recover," said Athena.

"ok," said Lily doubtfully.

"If you want you can talk to Daisy or any other house elf and ask their opinion before you start any community call SPEW or something," said Athena as she remembered Harry's fifth year.

"What is SPEW?" asked Julian curiously as the others laughed.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," she recited Hermione's quote.

"Who would name their community SPEW?" said Sirius as he laughed loudly.

'Only my heroine Hermione,' thought Athena as she grinned.

"ok," said Lily as she blushed.

"So anyone staying in the castle for Christmas?" asked James.

Sirius, Severus and Remus raised their hands.

"What about you?" He asked others.

"I will be going to the Manor but I will visit from time to time," said Athena.

"We are going home, said Lily and Julian at a time.

"Dad is taking us to Sweden," said Selena.

"Tina, do you know any books on Healing potions?" asked Severus.

"Yes…", they started a lengthy discussion on potions as the others relaxed and joked beside them. At 6:00pm they all left for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/n: please review. Iam open for any ideas)

The next day Athena got up early and started packing her bag. By 9:00am everyone in the dorm had finished their packing so they all left for breakfast together. They sat at their respective tables today so they could say goodbyes to their classmates.

Athena was talking to Selena about her own experience visiting Sweden with her parents when she was 6. She smiled as she felt her mother's presence behind her and turned her head.

"Can I have a few minutes with you Miss McGonagall?" asked Minerva with a slight smile.

"sure Professor McGonagall," said Athena cheekily as she got up from her place while everyone around her greeted the Professor.

Minerva then started walking towards the room behind the staff table with Athena at her feet.

After Minerva closed the door behind them she said," Tina mother is going to pick you and your cousins at the station. You all will be using a portkey. Your father and I will join you tonight for dinner. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes mama. I will tell the others," said Athena as she smiled at her mother.

Minerva then hugged Athena and kissed her head as she said," I love you my baby".

"I love you too mama," said Athena as she kissed her mother's cheek. Her dad winked at her as she joined her friends which she returned discretely.

After breakfast they quickly left to the station in the carriages and boarded the train. Athena met her cousins Carmen, Casper, Caroline (who were fourth year triplets and are in Hufflepuff), Faith, Fiona (who were sisters and were in their sixth and seventh years respectively, belonging to Gryffindor), Desdemona and Destiny (Seventh year twins who are in Ravenclaw) in the last compartment.

Athena opened the compartment and smiled at her cousins as she said," Hey ready for holidays?"

"Definitely," cherished everyone. Athena grinned at them and sat beside Destiny near the door.

The train soon started to move.

"So what shall we do this year"? asked Casper.

"Shall we go to the amusement park which is going to start on the 22nd in Marseille in France?" asked Mona short for Desdemona.

"Yes. That sounds great we will talk to the adults tonight," said Carmen.

"If they agree then Iam sure we can easily get the tickets as dad is a good friend of the French Minister Jacob Maximus," said Athena excitedly.

"But that means we have to do our Christmas shopping tomorrow or day after tomorrow," said Caroline.

"Yeah and we have to help decorate the ball room on 24th," said Destiny.

"Tina for the ball you have to wear a proper dress as you can't dance with jeans," teased Carmen.

Athena pouted as she said," I can live with that as it is only for a couple of hours but iam dreading the hours I will be spending with the ladies to find that dress".

They all grinned at her antics.

"So Mona what are you planning to do after newts?" asked Fiona.

"I was thinking of joining the Puddlemere United," said Mona.

"Really! That would be awesome," said Casper excitedly.

"Yeah and tina can take her place as a chaser on the Raven's team next year," said Destiny as she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl.

"Yes. I can already see Aunt Minnie's confusion on where to be happy about her daughter winning the game or sad about not seeing the Quidditch cup in her office," said Faith as she grinned.

"Hey iam not that good," said Athena as she hide her blush.

"We have seen you play many times. And if you played against Mona she will have to run for her money," said the triplets together as Mona nodded her head.

Athena just stared at them as if they were a new species she had never seen.

"If you want we can have a match between you both after Christmas? So what do you say?" asked Faith.

"Yeah. It will be fun," said Mona as she rubbed her hands.

"Huh. Ok," said Athena unsure as to what to say.

"Hey, you will be fine. And we will get to see Mona loosing," said Destiny as she ruffled Athena's short hair.

"And what about you Des? What are your plans?" asked Carmen. Just then the compartment door slid open and the trolley women asked," anything from the trolley dears?"

"Yes please," said Athena and Casper as they took out some galleons from their pockets.

"16 chocolate frogs, 20 cauldron cakes, 4 sugar quills, 8 Every flavored beans and 8 chocoball's please," ordered Athena for them all as she and Casper fought on who will pay the money. Finally Casper won the fight.

They all ate their sweets as they talked about their future plans.

"I want to be a curse breaker," said Destiny as she opened her cauldron cake.

"Wow that's great," said Athena as she caught her chocolate frog and bit into it.

"Yeah. And George will be joining me," said Destiny. Georgina was Destiny's girlfriend who was a seventh year Gryffindor and a muggleborn.

"Hmm. So when are you going to propose to her?" asked Caroline as she finished her sugar quill.

"I was hoping to do that this Christmas if that will be ok with tina as it's mainly her ball?" said Destiny.

"Really. That would be brilliant and I don't mind. She will be great for you," said Athena as she hugged her favorite cousin. As Athena released her and turned to say something she suddenly went rigid and her eyes turned silver. Everyone around her quickly jumped to their feet and started to shake her worried about what was happening.

Mean while Athena was having her first vision about the future…

_Destiny and Georgina were standing beside each other as they cooed at a pink bundle which was in George's arms. They were waiting in the Dining room of McGonagall Manor with many of the McGonagall's and friends. Just then Athena herself entered the room with her parents. She was much older than now._

_As they sat down at the table Destiny said as took the bundle from George," Now that everyone is present I would like to introduce our daughter JULIANA ATHENA DESDAMONA MCGONAGALL."_

_Everyone clapped and cheered as they welcomed the new baby into the family._

"_And if they don't mind we want Amos Diggory and Athena McGonagall to be her godparents…._

The vision ended and Athena jerked as she looked into the worried faces of her cousins.

"_What the hell was that?" thought Athena._

"_ATHENA MCGONAGALL LANGUAGE!" snapped Regina. "And that was your first vision as a magical seer"._

"_oh… ok..huh… thanks Regina," said Athena a bit dazed._

Athena snapped out of her daze when she felt someone shaking her.

"Athena what happened?" said Faith as she shook the girl.

"Huh..Regina was telling that, that was my first vision as a magical seer," said Athena as she thought about the vision.

"wow you are a seer? What did you see?" said Casper his chocolate brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

Athena's blue eyes twinkled as she told them what she saw in the vision.

"Yes iam going to marry George and have a baby with her," squealed Destiny as she hugged Athena.

"Iam going to be the godmother of that child!" exclaimed Athena as danced with Destiny in the small compartment.

"And you Athena McGonagall will never stop amazing us," said Desdemona. Athena smiled at them as she hugged Destiny who was over the moon with joy.

"Mama will have a fit when she finds out that iam a seer as she never believed in them," said Athena grinning as she imagined her mother's expression.

"Na. She wouldn't as she knows that there is seer blood in the McGonagall line," said Faith.

"But it would be interesting to see her reaction," said Casper as he grabbed another sweet.

They talked for some time about it as they finished their sweets.

"Iam sorry but I need to join my friends now," said Athena as she stood up from her seat.

"Ok then. See you on the station," said everyone as they also stood up to join their friends.

"Granma will be picking us from the station and we will be using a portkey to the Manor. Mama and dad will be joining us for the dinner," said Athena as she shrunk two chocolate frogs and a pack of every flavored beans while pocketed them.

They all parted from there. Athena started her walk towards the compartment which her friends had occupied. As she opened the door and was about to enter the compartment she saw Destiny and Georgina kissing passionately from the corner of her eye. She smirked at them as she entered the compartment and sat down beside Selena as she stretched her legs onto the opposite seat.

"Hey tina, how are your cousins?" asked Lily from beside the window.

"They are fine. We were talking about what we were going to do in the holidays, "said Athena as she stifled her yawn.

As they started discussing what they wanted to do, Athena slowly fell asleep.

Athena groggily opened her eyes as Selena tried to wake her.

"The train has slowed down," said Selena as Athena stared at her.

"Oh," said Athena as she rubbed her eyes.

They all got down when the train had finally stopped.

"Athena, James," called Casper as he came near her.

"We have to go this way," said Casper. They all quickly started walking behind Casper. They were lead to the muggle side of the barrier where they saw a tall thin black haired women with a kind face surrounded by Athena's cousins talking to a man who looked like James and two other people.

"Granma!" said Athena as she ran towards them and hugged the older women.

"Hey little one, I missed you," said Katherine as she hugged Athena.

"I missed you too," said Athena as she smiled and released her.

"Tina already forgot this old man?" asked the man who looked like James.

"Of course not Uncle Charley," said Athena as she hugged him.

"Hmmm…. That's my girl," said Charles as he hugged Athena.

"Tina meet our parents Harold and Rose Evans," said Lily and Julian as they stood on either side of a couple standing with them.

"Dad, Mum she is our best friend Athena," introduced the twins.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans," said Athena as she shook their hands firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too dear. We heard so much about you from the twins," said Mrs. Evans.

"Tina we were wondering, would you like to come to our home in these holidays?" asked Lily as she gazed at her parents who smiled back at her.

"Sure lils," said Athena as she smiled at them.

"Wow. That's great. We could…," she was cut off by Katherine who was gazing at her watch, "Oh my… the portkey will activate in 2 minutes".

Athena quickly said her goodbyes to the Evans family and the McGonagall's and the Potters returned to the platform 9 ¾ where they touched the portkey and were wisked away to the McGonagall Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/n: warning: iam not good at describing manors so please bare with me…)

McGonagall Manor

They all appeared on the grounds of an old ancestral Manor. It wasn't dark and foreboding like other ancestral Manors but a lot more welcoming. It was almost as big as Hogwarts and was beautiful in its own way. It was made of some old stone with four towers on each edge. It was surrounded by very carefully landscaped gardens which stretched to a good number of miles from the Manor which then lead to a forest, a big Quidditch pitch to the side left and a lake to the right. Presently it was covered with snow.

They all trudged up the path towards the house throw the snow storm. They soon reached the door which swung open on their approach, as it recognized their magical signatures. As they stepped into the heavily light hallway they heard their grandmother say," ok kids you are free to go to your rooms. Please unpack and then you may relax till dinner. We will be in the library".

"Oh and James you can spend your time with Athena as we have an important matter to discuss," she finished. They all quickly left to their rooms.

Athena and James climbed up several staircases and through a maze of corridors until they stood before a door which led to the Dumbledore's wing. They opened the door which led to the main lounge with a number of doors leading off of it. There were three main seating areas; one with more of the comfortable leather sofas that she knew so well around a big fire place, a cozy corner with a love seat and side table. The other was set of two bean in front of a huge TV.

"So James, what do you want to do?" asked Athena as she led him to her room. It was decorated to her taste with a queen sized bed in the center. It was covered with cream color sheets with deep blue pillows and comforter. The nightstand was filled with photo frames. To the right side of the bed there was a big window with a desk and a chair in front of it. Then an entire wall was allocated for a big built in book shelf. Another size of the wall had two which led to a walk through closet and a bathroom. And the other side of the room was filled with all her toys and the like with a fire place. Near the fire plane there was a silver perch for Regina which was currently empty. The walls were enchanted to show the inside of an ocean. The ceiling was enchanted similar to the great hall.

"Hm…. Donno shall we watch a movie?" said James as he popped down on one of the bean bags present in front of the fire place.

"sure let me unpack," said Athena as she set her trunk at the foot of the bed and with a wave of her hand the trunk enlarged and her clothes flew into the closet where they arranged themselves neatly.

"Come on," said Athena after she finished.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Athena as she gave showed him the stack of cd's.

"that Charles's Chapin guys movie. He is very funny," said James enthusiastically. They sat watching the movie until a Daisy Athena's personal elf disturbed them.

"Little miss, Mistress is sending Daisy to tell little miss to come down to dinner with little master James," said Daisy.

"Thank you Daisy. We will be there in 5 minutes," said Athena as she switched of the TV. By the time they reached the family dining hall everyone was already present including the adults and James' mother. Dinner was a huge affair with all the adults catching up with the children.

As they started the desert, Athena felt a nudge from her left where James was sitting. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He indicated to look in front of them where Casper was sitting.

She glanced at him and he signaled her to talk to the adults about the trip. She pouted at him as she signaled why me?

"What is it Casper? Athena?" asked their Grandfather Damien. Casper pointedly looked towards her. Everyone stared curiously at them as they waited to see what they wanted to talk about.

Athena cleared her throat and said," Well grandpa, we (she indicated to the ones going to Hogwarts) thought that it would be fun to go to the amusement park which is going to start on the 22nd in Marseille in France" with her best puppy dog eyes which even her mother couldn't resist let alone anyone else.

"That's a good idea. But why don't you schedule it for after Christmas?" said Katherine.

"Indeed. Then even we can join you", said Damien.

"How about 27th? 26th we can take rest from the ball," said Mona.

"Is everyone free on that day?" asked Damien to which everyone nodded.

Athena said to Regina_," hey Regina when is the next full moon?"_

"_It is on 30__th__ fledgling", _replied Regina as she preened her feathers_._

"_Thank you Regina. Did you eat anything?" _asked Athena as she nodded her head to say that she was free.

"_yes Athena. I had grapes but I had like some desert," _said Regina.

"_Come to me. We are having desert. You can have whatever you want," _said Athena. Regina flashed into the dining room and landed on Athena's shoulder. Regina was always careful with her talons so as to not hurt her fledgling.

Everyone around the table greeted her warmly. Athena smiled at her as she stoked her feathers.

Regina looked at the deserts and said," _Athena-chick is there anything with fruit?"_

"_Yes, there is Flummery- __A pudding made from stewed fruit and cream, banana bread, mango egg pudding and pumpkin cheese cake," _said Athena as she pointed to them.

"_That Flummery thingy looks good," _said Regina as she stared at it.

"_ok," _said Athena as she dished out some in a bowl and placed it beside her.

Athena helped her sit on her arm rest.

"_It is very good fledgling," _said Regina as she ate it. Conversation soon resumed around the table.

"But what about tickets?" said Alexander the second son (Desdemona and Destiny's father).

"I can get them," said Albus. They all nodded their head as they continued eating. Everyone was soon dismissed to their rooms as they were very tired and the potters left through floo.

Athena soon entered her room with Regina on her shoulder and stared at the bed. She wasn't feeling sleepy because of her earlier nap in the train. So she decided to take a long hot bath. She started a fire as the room was a bit cold. Snow was sleeping on one of the pillows.

She entered her large bathroom and filled the tub. She gave a sign of content as she sank into the bath.

After half an hour she left the bath and brushed her teeth. She then quickly got into her pajamas' and sweater. The storm has calmed down but there was a light snow fall.

She went to Regina and stroked her as she said,"_ I missed you Regina"._

"_I know fledgling. I missed you too," _said Regina as she nuzzled her head into Athena's cheek.

"_Come on let's see what my parents are doing," _said Athena as Regina settled on her shoulder.

"**Athena wait, iam also coming",** said Snow as she flew from the pillow and settled on her head.

She knocked on the master bedroom.

"Enter," said her father's voice. As she opened the door she spied her parents on the bed cuddling and Fawkes on his perch. He trilled at her happily.

"It's good to see you to Fawkes," said Athena as she watched Regina and snow flew towards her Fawkes.

"Come here sweetheart," said Albus as he lifted the comforted for her to get in.

"So how was the train ride?" asked Minerva as Athena snuggled in between them and they wrapped their arms around her.

"It was good. First half I sat with my cousins and the second half with my friends," explained Athena," we first discussed about what we want to do in the holidays. Destiny wants to propose to Georgina on the ball."

"Really? They are good for each other," said Minerva as Albus grinned happily.

Athena raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"I won 10 galleons from Filius. He told that they will propose to each other after graduation but I bet him that they would be engaged by the end of Christmas break," said Albus his eyes twinkling.

Athena grinned at him. Minerva stared disapprovingly at him but grinned anyway.

"As we were discussing this I had a vision," said Athena and quickly explained it to them.

"kitten, You never stop amazing me," said Albus as he gazed at her with amusement.

Athena grinned cheekily at him as she said," Why thank you good sir".

"You are welcome my princess," said Albus as he kissed her wrist. Minerva laughed at their antics.

"hmm… iam sure granma Rowena can help you," said Minerva as she ran a hand threw Athena's hair.

"huh..How was your day?" asked Athena as she snuggled into her mother.

"Good but hectic," said Minerva as she smiled at them.

"Mine was the same," said Albus," but iam now free for the holidays. I left Horus as the castle in charge. I may have to visit sometimes but not for long"

"Thank you daddy," said Athena as she kissed his head.

"Same with me", said Minerva which earned her a kiss. They talked like that for some time and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Athena woke up surrounding by warmth. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her parents arms. She smiled at the thought and just relished in it. She turned her head to see her mother's peaceful Angelic face smiling in her sleep.

'_To this day I still wonder how iam lucky to have such wonderful parents', thought Athena._

She felt her father steer beside her so turned her head towards him and saw him open his eyes. His eyes started twinkling with love and happiness as he saw her and gave her a smile and he squeezed her. She smiled at him in return.

"Hey old man. Slept well?" whispered Athena so as to not wake her mother.

"yes little one, I slept well. What about you?" whispered Albus.

"very good. What's the time?" asked Athena.

Albus glanced at his night stand and said,"10:00 am".

"Shall we wake mum?" asked Athena.

"yes. You wake her. I need to use the loo," replied Albus as he got up and went to the bathoom.

Athena turned to her mother and thought how to wake her. She shook her slightly as she said," mama it's time to wake up".

Minerva frowned but did not open her eyes. Athena chuckled as she thought,'_ who would have thought the great transfiguration mistress Professor McGonagall was not a morning person?'_

She giggled as she imagined her friend's faces when they find this out. She noticed that their animal friends weren't sleeping and were not even in the room, she grinned evilly as she moved a little from her mother and started tickling her.

Minerva started waking up and was soon laughing from the tickle attack.

"stop…haha….Athena…stop..it…hahaha…iam..awake…haha ," gasped out Minerva between her laughter. Albus chuckled from across the room. Athena stopped to let her breathe.

After she caught her breathe she glanced at her smirking daughter.

"Why you little," said Minerva as she started her own tickle attack. She only stopped when Athena begged her to.

Athena's face was flushed and she had tears in her eyes for laughing so much.

After Athena caught her breathe she got down from the bed and truck a pose as she drawled," well Good morning professor McGonagall. It's about time you are awake. Would you please accompany us to breakfast after you get ready?"

"That would be acceptable Miss McGonagall. But I must also impose upon you that, you yourself have to get ready", replied Minerva in her strict voice with mirth in her eyes.

"Ah, I see no reason to not accept your suggestion," said Athena as she nodded her head comically.

They both stared at each other and burst out laughing. Albus who was watching their antics was chucking to himself.

After they all calmed down Minerva said as she sat up and opened her arms," come here you cheeky brat".

Athena happily accepted the offer and snuggled into her.

"Dad, Mum when can we go to Christmas shopping?" asked Athena.

"How about tomorrow? I just want to relax today", said Minerva as she leaned on the headboard with Athena back against her chest with her arms around Athena's middle.

"ok. That's fine with me," said Albus as Athena nodded. After sometime they got ready and left for breakfast.

After breakfast everyone played indoor games or just relaxed and talked in the living room. Some of the adults went to work.


End file.
